Love is in the Airport
by soulm8
Summary: ...i think his promise when they are in front of the kiln is not enough, so here's another promise from him before he left. read and comment! happy reading...


**LOVE IS IN THE AIR(PORT)**

I just felt that the Yi Jung's indirect proposal in the kiln is not enough, that's why I created this story. Hope you all enjoy this Yi Jung & Gaeul one shot. Please don't forget to leave your comments.

"Gu Jun Pyo, you just have regained your memory few days ago, where are we going now?" Jan Di asked. They are now heading to the airport.

"Yi Jung is going to Sweden to study, today's his flight at 5PM."

"5PM?" Jan Di checked her watch, "3 hours from now?"

"He decided to check-in earlier, and then hang-out with us here 'till his departure time. Come on, let's go in." They have already reached the airport.

"I didn't know that he's going to Sweden." Jan Di said aloud, suddenly thinking about Gaeul.

"I just knew about it the other day." Jun Pyo answered, while trying to locate their friends in the lightly crowded airport.

Meanwhile, the other three of the renowned F4 are seated in a coffee shop. Woo Bin waved his hand when he spotted Jun Pyo and Jan Di looking for them.

"Hey, lovebirds, you're late." Woo Bin teased.

Ji Hoo and Yi Jung chuckled as Jun Pyo glared at them, while Jan Di is so occupied thinking about Gaeul, to hear the teasing.

They stayed for more minutes, bantering and talking, while Jan Di is so engaged on her own thoughts worrying about her friend.

"Hey, let's just go to our waiting area, it's getting busy here." Jun Pyo suggested.

The five of them left the shop.

Jan Di chose to sit alone on one side, while the 4 men are busily chatting. She's lost in her thoughts, sipping her coffee, and watching the ticking of her watch. It's almost 3PM, she hasn't decided if she'll call her to ask her to go join them or at least inform her about his trip. She's getting agitated more and more as time goes by, she is stealing glances on Yi Jung from time to time. He looks happy, but she knows that there's an unidentified link between him and her friend. She's been holding her phone since they came in but she can't just decide what to do for them, or does she really need to intervene.

"Aish! 15 minutes is gone, what should I do" Jan Di whispered under her breath, looking on her watch. When she glanced on him again, he's now alone with Ji Hoo, and so she decided to go to him.

"Yi Jung, sunbae…" she stuttered, "uhhhhmm, I just want to ask…" she hesitated again, looking on Ji Hoo.

Yi Jung chuckled, "What's happening to our fierce Jan Di? What is it?"

Ji Hoo excused himself, "I'll just call the clinic to check on my grandpa."

When Ji Hoo left, Jan Di gathered all her strength and asked him, "Did you tell her about this trip?"

He stared at her for a second, then smiled and nod, "I told her when Woo Bin and I came to the porridge shop to pick you up last week."

"Oh… it's just that she didn't mention about this to me."

"Well… she doesn't know that I'm leaving today."

"What?" Jan Di can only asked in distress.

Yi Jung smiled weakly, "She didn't ask, and I just decided not to tell her. I think it's better that way"

Jan Di looked at him, and the sadness in his eyes behind his weak smile didn't escape her sight.

She just kept silent, watching Yi Jung be lost in his own thoughts.

He also wanted to see her before boarding the plane, he will surely miss her, but he also think that this may be the best for both of them. He doesn't want to hurt her; he is leaving for 4 years, and he can't give her an assurance especially because he can't even give assurance to his own life. He's planning to spend his 4 years in Sweden to put his own life together, be a good potter again and a better man for HER. She's someone so special that he can't hurt her, he promised her that he'll be a good potter again, and he have no plans of disappointing her.

XXXXX

_Few minutes ago,_

When Yi Jung turned to Ji Hoo asking about his grandpa, Woo Bin took advantage of it and excused himself, secretly nudging Jun Pyo to come with him.

"Woo Bin, is there something wrong?" Jun Pyo asked when they were no longer within the earshot of their friends.

"None, it's just that… Yi Jung is leaving now but I don't know if she's aware."

"She? Who?"

"Gaeul."

"Gaeul? What are you talking about?"

"Jun Pyo, you know that they went out few times; Gaeul has been also with us from time to time, because of Jan Di."

"Well, I have asked Yi Jung to look after Gaeul before so I can have time alone with Jan Di."

"Exactly, and it's just that, since Gaeul have been frequently joining us in our sprees, I have noticed some changes on him when she's around."

Jun Pyo just listens.

"I really don't know what precisely is going on between them, but I'm sure that there is something."

"So, what will we do now? I think she's not informed about his trip, because Jan Di is clueless when we came here."

They both glanced on Yi Jung's direction. He's with Jan Di, but they seemed to be engaged on different thoughts.

Woo Bin checked his watch, "We still have an hour before his departure time, I think I can bring her here on time."

"There's no need for that." Ji Hoo butt in.

The two guys looked on him confused.

"I have already asked my driver to pick her up," he checked his watch. "She'll be here in few…" his phone rings.

"Where is she?" "Okay, tell her to proceed to our waiting area, we'll wait for her."

"She's coming now; let's go join Yi Jung and Jan Di there."

Woo Bin and Jun Pyo stand in front of Yi Jung, who is sitting beside Jan Di, while Ji Hoo stayed at the back, leaning on the bench, where Yi Jung and Jan Di is sitting.

XXXXX

"Miss Gauel, young master Ji Hoo will be waiting for you in their waiting area. It's near the coffee shop, just a few feet away from the common waiting area." The driver informed her.

"Okay. Thank you." Gaeul get off the car and went inside.

Still unaware and wondering why Ji Hoo asked her to meet him in the airport, she just proceeded. She has not called Jan Di yet about it since

she's with Jun Pyo, who had just regained memory. She just not want to bother her from spending time with her boyfriend.

She's walking towards the waiting area when she remembered something, "the driver said few feet away from the common… common?". She lightly taps her forehead when she realized that she's meeting an F4. Looking way ahead, she saw the VIP sign next to an expensive coffee shop. She peeked on herself first, "Not bad!" she chuckled, before she walked towards the special waiting area.

She easily spotted Ji Hoo, leaning on the bench, she saw him waved at her.

XXXXX

Ji Hoo saw her coming to his direction; he waved at her carefully not wanting to distract two persons seated at his back. The other F2 saw her but they made it sure not to look at her so as not to make any slips on Ji Hoo's surprise.

"Ji Hoo sunbae…"

Yi Jung jolted on his seat, hearing her voice, he quickly stand-up to see her. Jan Di did the same, she hurriedly approach her friend.

"Gaeul, I'm glad you're here." Jan Di said hugging her.

Gaeul chuckled, "You did not mention that Jun Pyo, sunbae is leaving now," she said thinking that Jun Pyo is the one leaving based on Jan Di's reaction.

Everyone, except Yi Jung let out a soft laugh on her response.

Yi Jung just watched her, hugging Jan Di and now wearing a confused face looking to everyone's reaction. Then she noticed him, looking at her. She slightly bowed her head to greet her; he just gave her one of her dazzling smile in return.

"Okay, okay, I think I want to have another cup of coffee, who wants to join me?" Woo Bin said patting Yi Jung in the shoulder.

Gaeul became more confused seeing everyone walked out on them.

She pouted, "What's wrong with them? Why did Ji Hoo sunbae asked me to come here? She asked as she turned to Yi Jung, who is now seated back on the bench, tugging her to sit beside him.

When she turned to him, she noticed a plane ticket on top of a jacket beside him. As she lowered her body to sit, she had a clearer view of the ticket and it made her heart beats so fast.

She just quietly sat beside him, she didn't know how long did she stare blankly trying to process what she had knew, then she felt his hand on hers.

Yi Jung sighed, "I don't actually know how to tell you."

"Sunbae, you have already told me about this and I think that's enough." She said glancing at their intertwined hands, then looked at him.

They both want to say so many things to one another but they just don't know where to start, so they just pleased their hearts sitting next to each other, holding hands.

'I wish that time can at least pause so I won't need to let go of her hand too soon, and she'll be beside me for a longer time. I am not yet really certain of my feelings for her, but all I know is having her with me now brings so much happiness to my heart, that it's erratically beating now.'

'With that cute smile on his face, he seemed so at ease. How I wish that we'll be forever like this, holding on to each other.'

Realizing that time won't pause for him, Yi Jung said, "Gaeul, do you still remember what I told you the last time?"

She nods.

"Well, I've changed my mind."

She's surprised but still weakly smiled at him, "I understand." Then she tried to pull her hand form him.

Yi Jung, instead of letting go of her hand, held it on his both hands and smiled at her, "I don't think so", he chuckled then he continued, "Looking for you first when I come back will no longer have a provision."

Gaeul creased her forehead in confusion, "What do you mean, sunbae?"

"Gaeul, this may sound very unreasonable and selfish.." he paused. She just stared at him waiting to finish what he's saying.

"…uhmmm, is it okay if you'll…"

'Attention, passengers of Flight 5J931 to Stockholm, Sweden, please be ready to board the plane in 30 minutes.'

Yi Jung was distracted, he now feels like in a hurry to detonate a bomb, he is just looking at her.

"Sunbae, that would be your flight, are your things all okay?" she needs to think other things, she don't want to cry in front of him.

He just nods slowly, and then glances at his watch. 4:35, it is only then that time sinks in to him.

He turned to her, and slowly pulls her to a warm hug, "Gaeul, please wait for me…" he said. "Call me selfish, but please, please wait for me.."

It is just a whisper, but she clearly heard it, and she no longer control her tears, which freely fall down unto her cheeks, she tightened her arms around him.

He felt her crying, he loosened the hug, and cupped her face with his hands, "Gaeul-yang, please wait for me."

She nods and gave him her pouting smile. He chuckled and hugged her again.

They were in that position, when they heard persons, make it 4 persons cleared their throat simultaneously near them. Gaeul blushed and Yi Jung just smiled and smirked at them.

Everyone seated around them, while Yi Jung wrapped her arms around Gaeul's shoulder and pulls her closer to him. This earned him meaningful chuckles from everyone and for Gaeul to blush more.

They all spend the rest of the time chatting and teasing the "new" couple while waiting for Yi Jung's departure time.

As much as they want to spend more time together, time ticks faster than they can hope for. They all stand up to give Yi Jung their good bye hug, then decided to keep a little distance to give him and Gaeul time to say good bye to each other.

Gaeul decided to give him a brave face; she forced herself not to cry. They hugged each other, Yi Jung whispering to her again his request to wait for him. Gaeul chuckled, looked straight to his eyes, and said, "There's no need to tell me, I will definitely wait for you", giving him an assuring smile.

Yi Jung let go of her one hand, and fish something from his pocket, "I supposed to ask Jan Di to give this to you, but since you are now here in front of me, I am glad to give this to you personally."

"What is this for?" Gaeul asked.

"While I'm away, you can use my studio to practice making your hands at ease while molding clay." Yi Jung answered winking at her, "and I think it will also help you not to forget me." He sheepishly grinned.

Gaeul can only laugh and slap his arms lightly. Yi Jung hugged her again and then turned to their friends, who come near them. "I really have to go, I'll keep in touch".

Turning to her again, "hey, don't forget your promise, huh?" Before she can answer, Yi Jung has already captured her lips for a short kiss, then he let go her hand and walked away. Gaeul, in shock, just watched his retreating back and caught his grinning face when he glances at her before totally entering the boarding area.

Once he is already out of her sight, her tears freely fall down her cheek; and clutching the key in her palm she whispered, "I will definitely wait for you, So Yi Jung."


End file.
